For an Eternity
by Akazai Kisaragi
Summary: He always ordered that stupid Americano. Little did I know that he might just take my heart too. Or will someone else? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**FOR AN ETERNITY**

 **Chapter 1: Mr. Americano**

 _| H's POV |_

"One small green tea latte!"

I said loudly among the busy café behind the counter. Typical for a Saturday afternoon. I worked here part-time and it was a a great job, especially the tips. Got to put a dent in my college tuition somehow, right? I was an aspiring musician aiming to get a music therapy degree in case all else goes wrong like all of us starving music people. On the weekend evenings, I play guitar and/or piano and sing in the local bar. I've known the owner since I was a kid because he happens to be my father's best friend.

"Thank you," the lady smiled as she picked up her green tea latter, knocking me out of my deep thoughts.

"Enjoy and have a good day," I smiled back.

"You too!"

Now to make that stupid Americano again.

There's this customer that always orders it. Every Saturday. At exactly 4:05pm. I just happen to work the 12:00pm to closing hours Saturdays so I see him weekly. All he orders is that and I have yet to see him try anything else. He wasn't necessarily a bad person it was just a bit weird that he would keep up this weekly routine. My coworkers have begun to tease me he comes in just to see me and I would retort back that he's in it for the Americano only.

"Medium Americano! Honey and milk on the side," I grumbled over my breath, "you know who you are."

He stood up and walked towards the counter. I gulped. There was something about this presence that screamed intimidating and powerful. Is he secretly a gang member? Gang leader even? I wouldn't be surprised, frankly.

"Thanks Hermione," he precariously picked up his usual coffee and nodded towards me before heading out the door, pulling his hood over his messy dark locks.

Somebody nudged me and giggled.

" _Oh my god_ , he knows your name too! _Correctly too!_ "

I groaned. "Shut up, Lav. It's nothing special."

She pouted and adjusted her blonde high ponytail. "Uh huh. Who else would always come every week? I think he's into you, honey!"

"I don't think so," I scoffed and began to wipe the counters, "and, honestly, I couldn't care less."

"Why not?! You always act so cool. Girl, I don't get it... do you like want to die alone?"

I laughed.

"I mean, it doesn't sound too bad," I muttered.

Lavender frowned.

"This is why you're still single."

"I'm happy alone and it's totally fine to be independent," I argued back, getting a little annoyed at my coworker.

"Whatever you say! He's a catch too and you know it," she said before heading over to the coffee machine to make more orders.

Lavender wasn't lying. Mr. Americano was quite the looker. He had dark wavy hair often messy framing his dark face. He had dark brown eyes and high cheekbones as well as full lips. A killer jawline and flawless skin. Standing tall at 6'3". He could probably be a a model if he wanted to. Similar to his coffee, he wore the same outfit. Black leather jacket with an attached black hood. Dark gray fitted jeans with a side chain and white sneakers. A silver watch on his left wrist and several matching silver rings on his long fingers.

I shook my head.

Even if he was good looking, I would never pursue it.

Because love is dead in my books. I am better off not pursuing such unrealistic fantasies.

Sighing, I called out to Lavender, "I'm going on my thirty! Don't slack off when I'm gone."

"Gotcha!"

I walked outside and sighed, rummaging my pockets for a cigarette and lighter. Yes, I know these are bad for me. Yes, I know I should quit but meh. If I died tomorrow, I'd be fine with it. I finally found one and held it in my mouth as I lit one up, using my free hand to shield the flame from the breeze. I took a puff and exhaled, watching the cloud disperse into the air.

"That's bad for you."

I almost jumped and looked to my right.

Speak of the devil, there he was. Mr. Americano?

"I know," I eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you still here?"

"Am I prohibited from doing so?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall beside me, our shoulders separated by only a few centimeters.

"Not really, just wondering."

"I see."

"Why do you always order Americano anyway?"

He looked at me and gave a small smile. "Once I know what I like, I stick to it. For a long time."

"Fair enough."

"Have you always been working at Café au Lune?"

I blinked at his perfect French accent. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Just over a year now."

"Your name is beautiful just like the cafe."

My mouth opened in surprise.

"H-how do you know that?"

"A little bird told me this morning," he answered.

"You're just shrouded in mystery, aren't you?" I ridiculed him, shaking my head in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't say I am. People just aren't as perceptive."

"Oh? What's your name?"

"It's Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where are you from? I've lived here in England my whole life."

"Same here."

"Cool. Can you speak any other languages besides English?"

"Yes. Just French and a little Latin. You?"

"I'm a bit of a wannabe linguist," he scratched his neck, "I know Italian, Japanese, Mandarin, and Spanish. English too, of course."

"Wow. That's kind of impressive," I breathed out.

"You think? It comes with the industry I work in," Blaise said bitterly. "Anyway, I have to go. I hope to talk to you again, Hermione. Good day."

"See you next Saturday."

What a strange fellow.

* * *

A/N: Ok so there's probably gonna be little to no magic in this fanfic, I wanna try something different :^) I don't really know whether I'll ship Hermione off to Blaise, Draco or Tom so it's a free for all right now hahah please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My/Your Cup of Tea**

 _| B's POV |_

"At this rate, Blaise, you're going to lose your mind," Theo shook his head. "You very well know that she is a mere mortal! Yet every century, you keep seeing her. Why?! All you're doing is bringing pain towards your way."

I smiled and stirred my cup of rose tea. "I would wait forever for her if needed. You would not understand our boundless love."

Theo snorted. "Oh bro, I know enough to determine this is no good! Just listen to me, for once."

Sipping from my tea, I replied coolly, "Once you find somebody you love, you keep her around for as long as you can. You're the naïve one here."

"Whatever. Don't forget to get what needs to be done first before some stupid human girl."

He threw his hands in the air in despair and walked away, grumbling.

I finished the drink and sighed in content. Hermione was always the same, no matter how many times she was reincarnated. Different names, different times, same soul and heart. Ah, she's so lovely. I wonder how I shall capture her heart. And if she will remember this time. Her brown curly hair cascades past her petite shoulders and still smells like spring cherry blossoms. Her eyes honey brown and wide in wonder. Lips oh so full and luscious and porcelain skin soft to the touch. I've only seen her wear her work uniform but I have seen her past reincarnations wear all sorts of garments. She can pull all of them off effortlessly.

The only thing I dislike is that she is mortal.

I am a Zabini, coming from a long line of immortal demons.

No, demons are not a bad thing. We simply are of the dark arts. Humans tend to make us out as the stereotypical bad guys but that is not always the case. Demons are just creatures of darkness and we rise with the moon and linger in the shadows. Theo is my brother in arm, a fellow demon. He is much younger than me, 10 000 years or so. Perhaps that's why he still has that attitude of his.

* * *

| _H's POV_ |

I looked at the clock in absolute astonishment. Here I was, Saturday afternoon, 5:24pm. No sight of the infamous Mr. Americano. What was his name again... Blake? Blaise? I wonder what happened. In all of my time working here, he has never once missed a Saturday. It is a bit concerning.

"Hmmmm your man hasn't come in today," Lavender sang loudly, eyeing me. "Do you think he got in an accident or something?"

"Hopefully not. Either way, none of my business."

She giggled. "You're totally worried. I've never seen you this tense before, even during rush hours! Girl, you caught some feels!"

"Shush," I frowned and continued to organize the stock supplies.

"You know I'm telling the truth," Lavender winked and hopped back on cash with her signature blinding smile.

I shook my head in dismay. There were light flurries today but it wasn't terribly cold outside. A normal January evening. Christmas lights still hung from nearby business and trees on the streets, giving that holiday atmosphere still. I heard the door open and I looked up prepared to greet the customer until I realized who it was.

Him.

Blaise walked with a slight limp and a stern expression hung over his fatigued face. His hair was gelled back completely and his usual outfit was replaced with a maroon button-up polo shirt tucked in black dress pants. In contrast, he still wore the same white sneakers and chain. Upon closer inspection, it looked like there were some scratches and cuts on his hands. What happened?

He approached the cashier as Lavender and I exchanged looks, similar thoughts running through our heads. She gestured for me to take over cash and I sighed, obeying her command.

"Hey," Blaise smiled weakly, holding the counter casually for support.

"Are... you okay?" My eyes widened.

"I'll manage," his voice came out huskier than usual. "The usual please. Plus, a small matcha green latte."

I punched in his order, silently observing him. Something happened. A fight? His eyes met mine and his gaze intensified per second. I broke contact and turned around to do his order until something encircled around my wrist.

"Wait."

I blinked. "Yes?"

"When do you get off today?"

"In twenty minutes or less. It's not that busy. Why?"

"Can I see you afterwards?"

From the back of my eye, I could see Lavender fangirling.

"Uh, sure."

Blaise grinned and then added. "Also, the latte is for you. My treat. Make it whenever you want."

"Wow, thanks. That was unexpected."

He smiled devilishly. "It won't be the most unexpected thing."

I tilted my head to the side and he let go of my wrist to go sit down at one of the tables, watching me from a distance. What does he mean? Is he insinuating something?

"Pssst Herm," Lavender said excitedly, "I can close the café today. Go out with your man already, oh my god! Text me all the juicy details later. Bye bye, girly!"

"Wh-what?!-"

She smiled brightly and took off my apron for me and shooed me away past the counter.

"Well, hello again," he smiled.

I sent a death glare to my coworker and nodded to him.

"Hey. So, what's up?"

"I have important things to tell you. But they have to stay between the two of us only," he lowered his voice and inched closer to look me directly, "do you understand?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

Why is he so damn serious? What is he going to say?

"Promise me you won't freak out," he held out his pinky.

I almost burst out laughing but decided to play along anyway as I interlocked my pinky with his, ignoring the way my heart sped up from feeling his skin against mine.

"Pinky promise."

"This is going to sound crazy. I don't blame you with how shallow this world allows you to see things. The truth is... there are other beings than humans. You all are not the only intelligent species out here. And I am living proof of that. There are others blending in this human society on Earth. Actually,humans weren't the first ones to live here but that's beside the point."

"What are you getting at?" I looked at him incredulously.

"I am not human. I am a demon. If you want to get into the specifics, I am from the Zabini arm of the main family of Riddle," his eyes shone as he explained further, "I am an immortal. I have been walking on this planet for more than a millennium now. Just because I am a demon does not mean I am a bad person. I don't know where you silly humans got that idea from."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You don't even know me! You could be for all I know," I frowned and crossed my arms.

"I know you far more than you even know yourself."

"Impossible."

"Your favourite colour is blue. Sometimes it's pink. You love pizza and pasta. You dream to be a therapist and travel to America one day. You were born September 19. You like to listen to rock, pop, indie, blues, soul, and jazz. You play guitar and you're really good at it. You like dark chocolate the best and think pie is better than cake. You like cats a lot."

I gawked at him.

"H-h-how even?! Who are you?"

"Your ancestors would know," Blaise smirked. "No worries, you'll get to know me just as well this time too."

I narrowed my eyes. "This time?"

"You're a bright girl, you'll figure it out sometime," he chuckled.

"And here are our drinks!" Lavender cheerfully said while putting down our drinks.

"Lav, you forgot his honey and milk on the side-"

"It's fine, I don't need it today."

"What?"

"I already got something sweet in front of me."

"Aww, this guy's so good for you! Best of luck honey!" She giggled as she escaped my barely contained wrath.

He took a long chug of his coffee and sighed in content. I also sipped from my drink, a bit confused about all of this information. Overwhelmed even.

"Look... I know it's a lot to take in at first, don't stress about it."

Excuse me, how can I not? Easy for you to say, you immortal Americano-loving demon dude!

"Sure," I said, not totally convinced.

"I'll show you something outside once you're done your drink," he set aside his empty drink.

"Done already? It's like you're chugging alcohol or something."

He laughed. "I wish. Alcohol has no effect on me to make it enjoyable. I do, however, enjoy your company very much."

"I'm just the girl that makes your coffee but okay," I laughed, "is there something hot about baristas to guys?"

"No, only you are to me," he answered with a deadpanned face. "Always and forever."

My cheeks grew hot and I coughed to hide it. Blaise just grinned in response.

"That wasn't a joke."

"I'm done my drink. Let's go."

He took both of our drinks and put it in the garbage. I waved goodbye to Lavender and she winked back to my dismay. What a girl. The flurries had stopped and a thin sheet of white covered the city, softening the usual concrete jungle look. Blaise didn't even have a jacket on and he didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe it has to do with his demon biological makeup. Meanwhile I need a scarf and my handy dandy wool coat to stay warm enough to not shiver or catch a cold.

"What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, these?" He held his hands up. "It's nothing."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Against who? Why? Where?"

"An enemy. Conflict. Earth."

"Sounds like the plot of every action film released ever."

He looked at me and frowned. "You're cold."

"It is the dead of winter."

"I know what will warm you up."

"What-"

Before I knew it, Blaise had carried me bridal style and held me sturdy.

"What the hell?!"

"You're warmer now, right?" He grinned and his face was a bit too close for comfort.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Now I don't have to use energy walking. Yay, I guess.

"Basically, I have managed to make all of the past reincarnations of you fall in love with me," he said confidently, "I don't plan to lose that streak now with you."

"Who is the original then?"

"You. She's still you. Same soul."

"I see."

"Yes."

"Why not just go for an immortal instead? Seems not so smart to be with a mortal. Didn't you have to see me die every time too?"

"Yes. Love isn't meant to be practical. It is painful to see that, yeah. But at least I get to see you in your next lifetime."

"Ah right."

"But there is something threatening all reincarnations. This may be the last you I ever see," Blaise stated darkly, "that's why I have to stop it. I can't afford to lose you. I just can't."

" ** _Blaise!_** "

* * *

A/N: Hmmm what do you guys think? Heads up, Tom will make an appearance soon! And Draco will follow, don't worry. Please review and thanks for reading! ^^ And Happy New Year to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Realize the Real Lies**

| _H's POV_ |

A man shouted at him and a bunch of other words I didn't understand. Blaise's eyes widened and he began to sprint at inhumane speeds. I held on for dear life and shut my eyes tightly closed. I think we were flying because it didn't feel like we were on the ground anymore. I open one eye and saw the top of a tree. Oh god. We are flying?!

"Fuck," he cursed, "sorry to put you through this, there's danger following us."

"What?!"

"You're a dumbass of the century," the man yelled angrily, black wings flapping, "you thought fighting them once would get them to leave us alone?! Shit man."

"Who's that?"

"Theo. He's sort of like a brother to me."

"I have no idea why he's so hung up over you," Theo rolled his eyes. "Humans are pathetic weak beings. I don't get it."

"I mean, yeah I agree," I said weakly, feeling my ears adjust to the pressure. "Where are we going?"

"A safe haven. Somewhere we can't be tracked."

"Why bring me along?"

His brother howled in laughter. "Did you tell her anything, B?! You've been marked by him, check your wrist, will ya?"

Surely enough there was a strange tattoo on my wrist, a black swirly circle with weird letters around it. A language I didn't recognize at all. It looked like a weird combination of Farsi, Japanese, Korean, and Egyptian hieroglyphics. Strange indeed.

"What does it mean to be marked?!"

"You belong to him now," he snorted, "c'mon B, you gotta at least tell her something before you drag her into this mess."

"I was planning to but then I was interrupted by those damn Infernciagas scum."

"Fair enough. We're here," he landed on top of a platform and so did we.

It was built on top of a huge oak tree. I didn't see any door so I was confused. What is this safe place? It's literally out in the open. We're bait waiting to be killed, at this rate! Theo began to chant something weird and his eyes glowed bright red. A white portal appeared out of nowhere and he stepped inside.

"Wh-what the actual fu-"

"Hurry, please!" He took my hand pulled me into the portal before I could say anything.

Few seconds later, we landed on top of his soft surface. I groaned at the impact and my head spinning from that brief portal trip. What the hell is happening?!

"See, look how weak she is," Theo sighed. "You've got the worst taste in the ladies."

"Shut up, she can hear you, idiot," Blaise sneered and punched his arm.

"Ok, chill! We both know you're stronger than me," he yelped and backed off.

"Blaise, where the hell are we?!"

"To put simply, a pocket of nothingness. The void."

I looked around. We were standing on a white soft surface. There were a few bean bag chairs as well as tables. A table of food in the corner and a large flat screen TV as well as several gaming consoles by it. Vintage arcade games in the opposite side, fully functioning. No idea how these are all powered.

"It's pretty cool to be considered nothingness," I breathed out, inspecting the new environment.

"Oh yeah? Yours truly designed it," Theo winked. "I know, I really am amazing!"

Blaise nudged him hard and he groaned. "Whoa whoa, take it easy! Please!"

"You're not allowed to wink at what's mine, jackass," he gritted his teeth. "Next time, my fist will say hello right to your face. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded. "It won't happen again."

I laughed. Why is he so overprotective? It's kind of cute. No, Hermione, you cannot fall for his devilish charms! He is literally the devil! You can do better than that!

"It better not," Blaise shook his head. "You don't want to see me mad."

"N-never!" Theo blurt out then nervously laughed before shuffling off to the vintage arcade section, hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's obvious he's the younger one," he stated, chuckling, "sorry if this is all so sudden. Any questions and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Who or what is the... Infernciagas?"

His eyes instantly darkened and his lips pressed into a tight thin line.

"They are not human beings as well. A rogue organization of outcasted members of Heaven and Hell. All they want is destruction to all beings, revenge for being thrown away from their own societies. It is run by their leader Tom Riddle. He is half human half grim reaper. It is rumoured he has the ability to accurately predict deaths once he sees your face in person. His father, also named Tom Riddle, founded the organization when he was kicked out of Hell from disobeying Satan. They have been active for the past 20 000 years and are an unstoppable force."

"They sound dangerous," I murmured, watching his shoulders stiffen.

"Very. Avoid them as much as possible," he said firmly, "especially Tom. He is unpredictable and reckless. A man void of emotion and has a bounty on his head for the millions that he has killed."

I gulped. "Wow. Yeah. Very dangerous."

"If for whatever reason you encounter him... do not let him know your real name."

"Why?"

Blaise sighed and looked at me in frustration. "How come you don't remember?"

"I'm just another human. What could I possibly be worth?"

"More than you think," he muttered bitterly. "I was supposed to murder the original you all those eons ago. Oh, the tides have turned."

"Excuse me?" I took a step back. "Why?!"

"Your lineage. The Grangers. You come from the original Eve of this Earth. The very first female human being to walk on the planet. Because of that, you are arguably the most valuable female human alive to this day."

"I don't get it. How does it affect me?"

He explained with a serious look.

"It's in your blood. If a non-human being were to drink such blood... you give that being the power to control all of humanity. Since everyone here is related to you, it connects you all together... like a big network. A humanoid internet. Can you imagine that, seven billion people to control?"

"A lot of power to one."

"Too much," he sighed and scratched his neck, "if Tom were to do that, your home would change completely. You would have to stay alive for his command to be executed so at least you wouldn't die."

"But you would... right? And Theo, and all the others!"

Blaise nodded and smiled. "That's why we must work together to make sure that never happens."

"Agreed."

The entire place began to shook and both Blaise and Theo looked at each other in dread.

"Impossible!" Theo shouted incredulously. "This place cannot be tracked, how the fuck did they find us here?!"

"I don't know, this is beyond my comprehension," Blaise said and groaned. "Get her out of here. I'll hold them off."

His eyes widened. "Y-you can't be serious. You don't know who's there. It could be Tom himself!"

Blaise growled and pushed me towards him, forcefully. "Shit, that's exactly why I have to stay here! Don't let me down now."

Theo angrily shouted at him. "You can't just sacrifice yourself for some human, idiot!"

"Go."

I watched as his eyes began to well with tears and he sniffed, grabbing me while extending his wings. He tore a section of the wall with claws that grew out of his hand and he jumped straight through, holding me close like a teddy bear. Behind me, I saw the safe place explode and loud howling noises. Theo was flying so fast that it was proving to be of great difficulty to keep my eyes open.

"Stupid stupid stupid," he muttered, "you're one lucky girl and I hope you know that! Geez."

I didn't say anything and Theo continued in a hushed tone, "Holy shit, that's him... it really is... Fucking hell. I never thought he'd come here... Shit."

"What are you talking about-"

"Hermione, run!"

I heard Blaise shout at the top of his lungs from a distance and Theo had fear painted over in a thick layer, colour slowly draining from his face.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry I thought I had updated yesterday but I guess not... I will post tomorrow though, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Revelation**

| _H's POV_ |

"What's happening?!"

"Sh-shut up! Tryna think here," Theo yelled, suddenly swooping lower.

"What are you doing?!"

"He... he's catching on to us too quickly! I have to find somewhere to hide," Theo cursed, "there's no way in bloody hell I can out run this bastard, shit!"

He landed on the ground and immediately pushed me into a bush and I groaned upon impact. I was about to protect until he clapped his hand over my moving lips, his free hand pushing my body down to the ground to lie down. I looked at him like he's lost his mind and he simply put his finger in front of his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. Something landed a few meters to the left of us and my eyes were wide open. My heart was beating incredibly fast and I shivered in fear. Who is this Tom guy? Theo is scared shitless of him and Blaise warned me to never ever see him. Yet he might be here right now. Are we fucked? Good game, well played everybody.

Through the little openings of light in the bush, I saw plants wither and die in seconds.

"That'll be us too if you don't stay quiet," Theo whispered very quietly.

I nodded and tried to still my beating heart a bit. Please. I don't want to die today.

"Tom, you ungrateful bastard! _Fight me like a real man!_ "

Blaise's voice echoed in the woods before I heard swords clashing.

"You are no match for me, Blaise," a low voice answered back in a monotone manner. "Surrender and you shall live. Fight and face the consequences."

He growled and I could hear another sword being unsheathed. "I'd never surrender to the likes of you!"

"So be it."

I adjusted my position despite Theo's complaints to get a better angle and I finally saw it.

This Tom guy everyone was talking about.

He had long wavy black hair that reached just past his jaw. A few stray hairs hung loose on the sides of his face. His attire was simple. A black shirt hung over his fit physique and ended at his elbows, revealing an intricate glowing red tattoo on both of his arms. He wore leather dark pants and black combat boots. Around his thighs there were bands holstered with twin pistol guns. On his back there were two matching katana swords adorned in blood red and silver. One of his eyes glowed bright red and the other a warm gold. He looked of mixed European descent. Half of his face was covered with a black leather edged with gold futuristic looking mask. I could already tell he was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Where is she?" Tom demanded, holding Blaise up in the air, his hand around his neck.

Blood dripped from his mouth as he spat in his face, laughing.

"I'd never tell you, asshat!"

His grip tightened and Blaise coughed as he struggled to be released.

"Why must you demons be so unnecessarily trivial?"

"At least we don't take lives for no good reason," he managed to retort back, glaring. "Guess it can't be helped, somebody's got to take over Daddy's business, no?"

Tom shut his eyes and sighed before slamming his head into the ground.

"I-I can't keep watching this," I whispered, my eyes beginning to tear up, "he's going to die at this rate-"

"Shush Hermione, there's nothing you and I can do," Theo softly stated, "you know that, right?"

"Yes, but I can't just stand around and do nothing!" I exclaimed before jumping out of the bush.

"No!" Theo shouted and tried to grab me but I was too quick.

"Stop hurting Blaise!"

I screamed at Tom, running to the scene of the fight.

He immediately turned to face me and Blaise looked up in horror, shaking his head, telling me desperately to go away by mouthing the words. I stood my ground and Tom approached me, his eyes glued to me. He stood a few feet from me and took a curt bow.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to finally meet you at last, Ms. Granger. I hope all has been well," Tom said politely, "my name is Tom Riddle."

"Why are you hurting my friend?" I demanded, frowning deeply.

"I did not have to. They decided to intervene."

"You had the choice to ignore them."

"Difficult to when they are attacking."

"Why do you want to meet me so badly? Is it really just about my blood?"

Tom laughed briefly but it didn't reach his eyes as they remained cold. I just noticed that both of his eyes were matching gold and the red had disappeared completely.

"Such rumours amuse me. Partially, it is about your blood, yes. However, I am afraid that I have far more grandiose plans than to take over Earth. Are you aware of your heritage?"

"Apparently I'm related to the first female human?"

"Yes. What else do you know of it?"

"That's it, right?"

"Incorrect," he smirked at Blaise, "looks like your resources are lacking, Blaise."

"Shut it," he grumbled in the background.

"There is more to it besides that fact," Tom continued, "more than you most likely realize. You have untapped potential within you."

"What?"

"Namely, you are human however there is a dormant part of you resting from within... that is not human."

"What?!"

"I cannot believe you did not even know this," he sighed, "Blaise, you really must update your databases. This is just embarrassing, at this point."

"Insufferable smartass!–"

"As I was saying, you are not human technically. What you are is immensely rare too. One of five in this universe are this."

"Am I a demon too?"

"The opposite."

"Angel?" I breathed out.

"More specifically, a tennyo. Think of angels, faeries, nymphs."

"What... what can I do?"

"You can fly. Enchant mortal men. You can sing, dance, play music, recite poetry unnaturally well. Although I suspect you are already aware of this."

I nodded. "So, tell me," I dared to take a few steps and locked eyes with his, "are you a bad guy?"

Tom smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, no I am not. There is an evil force out there threatening all of our existence and I am gathering all to fight for our freedom when Judgement Day comes forth. And that is where you are needed."

"Pardon?"

"Your tennyo-human blood is extraordinarily powerful. If we were to combine yours with mine, both parties will be elevated to levels beyond godlike. Of course, you have to undergo proper training procedures first and ensure your mind, body, and soul are prepared for such a crucial task."

"What will happen?"

"Our powers will combine and alter our current ones. My ability to take death will evolve to bringing life to the dead. Your power of flight will be transferred to mine. Similarly, you will be able to take lives easily and predict deaths. Furthermore, I suspect we will be able to communicate on a telepathic level."

"That sounds like something straight outta Heroes," I muttered in disbelief, "I can't believe a few hours ago I was just working my usual job at the café."

"You have a far superior job now. To save Earth from mass extinction," Tom stated and looked over at Blaise, "your... acquaintances are more than welcome to help, granted they do not slow the process down. He can step out of the bush now, I do not intend to hurt him."

Theo cautiously walked out and towards us, obviously displeased at me.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone's 2019 is starting out right! Please review and give me your thoughts, opinions, critiques!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Riddle Me Not**

| _H's POV_ |

"What? Blaise could've died!"

He rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. It takes more than that to kill a demon."

Blaise stood up and glared at Theo. "It's your fault for not taking care of Hermione."

"Oh, shut up!"

"You all are children still," Tom looked at the two of them with a hint of disappointment across his face, "it shames me to call us cousins."

"You guys are all _related?!_ "

"Unfortunately," Blaise said reluctantly, "his mother just happens to be my mother's sister."

"I would have never thought."

"When he was still a young human adult, he had more emotions," Blaise pointed out, "we looked more alike then."

"I suppose."

"To be fair, this does suit you better."

"Thank you."

"Shows off how cold you truly are," he laughed.

"Who's the older one?"

"I am," Tom said with a spiteful smirk.

"Only by what, two hundred fifty-two years? Barely anything," Blaise scoffed.

"Ah, another reason why I wanted to meet you," the half grim reaper turned to face me and say with conviction, "as our bloods are powerful together so would our offspring. I will not force you into anything but if you choose me as your partner in hand, I promise you that I will always treat you right and never will harm touch you under my watch."

Blaise looked livid before punching Tom in the face.

"You're _pushing_ your limits! You know after all these eons, I have been her mate. You can't just... _sweep her off her feet!_ "

He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at him, impatiently.

"Relax Zabini. I would not do anything without the young lady's consent. I believe I have more knowledge about her heritage than you do. It is her decision to make, not _me_ nor **_you_**."

I stood between the two of them, puzzled. Theo, standing on the side, also looking just as confused.

"The world is supposedly about to end and you two are more concerned about which girl you'll get?!" Theo cried out, " _we're all doomed!_ Start finishing that bucket list ladies and gents, this will be your last chance to!"

"Our child could very well protect this world from destruction," Tom said.

"Bullshit," Blaise declared, "you just love to steal what's mine!"

"Why would you say that?"

His jaw clenched before continuing with angry words through gritted teeth, "You stole my home, your father killed my parents, and now you want to take my Hermione away? How selfish can one be?"

"A, I did not steal your home, your family decided to sell it and mine bought it. B, out of my control. C, I never said I would," Tom replied back, obviously annoyed.

" ** _Enough already!_** " I yelled, also feeling extremely annoyed, "there are more pressing matters at hand like the end of the world, _hello?_ "

"The human has a point," Theo added.

"I have a name, you know."

"Whatever. What are the solutions to stopping the world from being destroyed?"

Tom stated, "We combine our blood and stop the force threatening the end of mankind."

"We negotiate friendly terms with the enemy," Blaise suggested.

"We hide and hope for the best!" Theo added.

I looked at the three and felt despair, hopelessness, and fear all at once.

"I... I hate to say it but," I said slowly, "I think... Tom has the best one so far."

"My point proven," Tom said, smirking, "it is quite simple too. I just need a drop of each of our bloods and mix it in a vial. Wait for two minutes then consume through the mouth. The effects should be instantaneous and harmless. There is nothing to lose."

Blaise arched his eyebrow. "Nothing to lose? You're asking Hermione to give up her humanity! Once your blood enters her system, there is no going back."

"Do you care if you lose your humanity, Ms. Granger?" Tom inquired.

"I don't know. What will... what happens once I do?"

"You become an immortal," he drawled and began to list all the qualities I'd gain, "superior strength, death prediction, your body stops aging. I, myself, do not know for sure what powers you will gain. I do know that we are more likely to win against the enemy with our combined strength. Fight with numbers, even the odds to our favour."

"Sounds like it makes sense."

"I would teach you everything you need to know to win."

"I do not like the idea of this all," Blaise bit his lip and paced around, "even our ancestors rarely did blood mixing. They understood the risks."

"What are the risks?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Tom, you didn't even tell her?!"

"It's only a 2% chance of happening."

"Tell me what?"

Blaise inhaled sharply before saying, "If your blood types do not match, there are consequences. Death even. Most commonly are comas and amnesia."

"Like blood types?"

"No, it's much more complex than that," Tom corrected, "it's rather there is any... magical compatibility between our blood."

"And there's no way to test if we are prior?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"This is exactly why I'm against it," Blaise huffed with crossed arms.

"Same here," Theo agreed, nodding.

Tom sighed. "Sometimes risks are necessary to win the war."

"And other times, those risks can make you lose."

"Fair enough. Unless you two are able to come up with a better solution, this will have to suffice. We cannot afford to waste time," he said sternly.

All of a sudden, the sky turned into a brilliant shade of red. Everyone was startled and Tom's eyes widened and for a second, I saw fear. Theo was quivering in his boots and Blaise simply stared at the sky in disbelief. I watched as stars fell from the sky in all directions.

"Shooting stars?"

"No. Far worse," Blaise said, eyes locked into the horizon. "Those aren't stars... those are soldiers."

"They're here, oh God help us all," Theo yelped.

"Hermione, listen to me," Tom softly said and pulled me to the side, "we have to do the blood combination right now."

"Now? What about all of _that_?!"

He pulled out a dagger and stared at me, intently. "That is exactly why we must hurry. Please extend your arm for me."

I put out my left arm and he held the dagger on top of my forearm.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and prepared myself for the worst. He carefully cut my arm with the dagger, making a small incision. Shit, that burned more than I thought. I hissed slightly. Tom quickly extracted one drop with his fingers, somehow making it levitate in the air into a tiny vial. He did the same to himself in half the time and swirled the contents together. The red began to glow and it stopped after a minute.

"It is ready to be consumed. We must do it together," he poured half of it into an identical vial and handed it to me.

"Okay."

I waited for him to put it near his mouth and we both drank it simultaneously. It had a weird honey-rust taste to it, something I have never tasted before. We locked eyes and before I could say anything, I felt it. A sudden rush of power in my veins elevating me. I could feel the strength within. Tom could as he smiled at me and immediately began to fly.

"It worked," he smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

I don't think I've ever seen him smile. He should more often, it looks good on him. He has a dimple on his left cheek and his eyes light up with emotion. Something that he usually lacks.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Tom landed in front of me and put his hand on my forehead, "your temperature is slightly warmer than usual."

Because you're touching me!

"Don't worry about it," I laughed and stopped once I saw floating numbers above his head.

12045289.

What does that mean? December 4 5289? Wait. I gasped softly. Is that when Tom will die?

"Ah I suppose you see my death date now," Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I'd prefer it if you did not tell me."

"Will do."

"For now, we all must go to an actual safe place," he stated.

"Agreed," Blaise and Theo said.

"Let's try flying now, shall we?" With his wings extended, he reached his arm out with a soft smile.

Ouch, that smile could kill.

I smiled back, weakly and tried to get my wings out. Nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. Tom laughed and it sounded like music to my ears. He held my left arm out and jerked it upwards as I ignored the static between our skin. Not this again! Then I felt it. A wing popped out of my left side. I looked at it in awe. Tom did the same thing for my right and both my wings were out. They were white whereas his were black. My mouth fell open and that made his melodic laugh come out again.

"You're kind of cute," Tom muttered before flying out.

Did I hear that right? I jumped off the edge and began to soar in the sky right behind Tom. It was exhilarating. I guess now I don't need to use an airplane!

"We're flying!" I cried out and did a twirl mid-air.

"It's a lot of fun, right?" He grinned and also did air tricks, "thank you for lending your blood to me, Hermione."

"Thanks for being compatible!"

"You know what they say about compatible blood types," Tom flew right by me and whispered in my ear, "they are great romantic partners in bed too."

Is he flirting now?

* * *

A/N: Please review and thank you for the read! tbh kinda makes me sad there's only 2 reviews for the 5 chapters there's been out... maybe I'm too generous oof- have a good day lovelys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Draconis Undertale**

| _D's POV_ |

"You had one job!"

He kicked me once more in the stomach and I remained silent.

"How can you be such a _fuck up of a **son?!**_ "

My father continued to beat me as I lay on the floor, eyes closed. This will be over soon. It has to. I never asked to be apart of this. I never wanted to do anything with him. I hate my father. He took away my childhood by training me to be a soldier. I was not allowed to have fun. I was never given the chance to make friends, just acquaintances and allies. I hate this life of mine. It's not fair Lucius Malfoy dictates my life and I am sick of it. Ever since my mother died, he has gone crazy for pursuing power. He will fight whoever to get his way. He believes he is always right. It's disgusting.

He slammed the door and I slowly sat up against the wall, wiping the blood off my mouth.

"Fuck him," I spat out and stood up, ignoring the way the world was spinning around me.

I have to get out of here.

Those were my last thoughts before jumping out the window and catapulting into the waves of the cold Pacific Ocean.

* * *

| _H's POV_ |

"They will aim to round up all the human civilians first in the major cities," Blaise explained, "New York City, Toronto, London, Paris, Detroit, Moscow, Vancouver, Seattle, Tokyo, Shanghai, Seoul, and so on. They won't see us coming but we have to plan accordingly."

Tom questioned. "What are you suggesting?"

"We have to group everyone able to fight and split between the continents. North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa," he answered, "We'll have to evenly divide the power."

"Solid. I have to fight beside Hermione, our powers are most effective when together," he interjected.

Blaise looked irritated but sighed. "Fine. You'll be with Hermione. I'll go with Theo. I will group up with the Slytherins in Europe. You take Hermione to America and collect the undercover agents. The enemy will strike in one week. Every minute counts. We will stay in contact with these devices. They are similar to phones but they can only call and send messages as well as signals for help or retreat."

He handed out a small black flip phone to everyone.

"Best of luck everyone," Blaise locked eyes with Tom, "if she gets hurt in any way, _I will personally hurt you_."

"Understood."

"Okay, good luck!" Theo said and the two of them began to walk away.

"He's so overprotective of you," Tom shook his head.

"Yeah. I mean, he's been with all of my reincarnations anyway," I laughed.

"Not all of them," he said with a smirk, "not one at least."

"Oh?"

"I would know because I courted one reincarnation prior to meeting you," Tom said, "everyone else presumed you were dead."

"How come?"

"Because you ceased contact with everyone. It was because you were extremely depressed and I helped you regain your happiness. At first I was in it just to see how powerful you really were... but then, I fell in love somehow. Something I tend to not feel at all," his eyes began to have a soft glow to them as Tom reminisced that time.

"What was I like?"

"Absolutely stunning. Elegant. Refined. Intelligent. Stubborn. Loyal. You always knew how to make me smile," Tom answered.

"I see."

"Let's start the flight to America, it'll be approximately fifteen hours. I'll fly first then you will," he handed me an aviator mask.

I put it on and grinned.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

| _D's POV_ |

I swam through the busy crowds of New York City and tried not to gag at the stench of the concrete jungle. Humans are nasty. Unlike us elves that are incessantly clean and refined beings. The humans around me were talking loudly, wrapped in layers of their garments. I tried to blend in with a black winter coat, blue jeans, black sneakers. I hid my elf ears with a long winter hat. It's not that I was cold; I needed to camouflage. Snowflakes danced in the wind and white painted over the endless skyscrapers of the city. Lights sparkled from businesses and buildings and Christmas decor was littered everywhere. I suppose if somebody saw my ears, I could argue that I work for Santa Clause.

What am I supposed to be looking for anyway?

Someone not human?

I shook my head. That'd be difficult because they're most likely also disguised as a human being. Great.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

A man with green eyes and big glasses smiled, his messy hair almost covering his eyes. He held his hand out.

"Hello! I am Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you," he grabbed my hand and shook it.

A handshake? Is that what humans do?

"Hello. Draco. Draco Malfoy," I offered a small nod.

"I have many things to talk to you about," Harry said in a hushed tone, "it needs to be somewhere more private though. Please follow me."

I raised my eyebrow and followed him in the crowd to a quaint cafe. He sat down and I took the chair across from him.

"I know you're not human," Harry said, "neither am I. There is grave danger approaching Earth and we must try to stop it."

I scoffed. "What? Why do you say that?"

"The sky turned red yesterday! How did you miss that?"

Ah, I was being beaten up by my father then. That would explain why I don't know about it.

"I was busy then," I muttered.

"Anyway, I have managed to get in contact with Tom Riddle and he will be arriving here in a few hours or less."

Tom Riddle. That name sounded very familiar.

"Okay."

"He will organize us all in this country to prepare us for the war next week."

"Wait, war?!"

"Yes. There is an enemy travelling towards us as we speak that can cause mass extermination unless we do something to stop it!" Harry insisted. "Do you know of anyone else who can fight?"

"No. I don't," I frowned, thinking of my father, "who is Tom Riddle?"

"He's the leader of a rogue organization that is active globally of non-human members outcasted from Heaven or Hell. He is an extremely powerful individual and I would advise to remain on his good side," he explained, "he is half grim reaper half human. Tom can predict deaths accurately as well as take lives easily. He can control ghosts and spirits as well as communicate to his ancestors."

"Real scary, Potter," I said sarcastically, "what is this ghost dude supposed to do? How are we supposed to stop something that can destroy all of us?"

"He will have a plan," Harry adjusted his glasses and looked out the window with a hopeful expression, "he has to."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the read and as always please kindly leave a review! Maybe if I get enough, the next chapter will be longer than usual hmm


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Plan?**

| _D's POV_ |

"So tell me Potter," I drawled after listening to him explain everything, "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Anything to pass the time. I won't boss you around with that stuff."

"Fair enough," I stretched my arms and sighed. "Non-human entities, huh? Never knew there were so many of us still alive honestly."

"You aren't human too?"

I scoffed and gestured to myself. "I am far too good looking to be a mere human being. Of course I'm not."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care for such superficial traits. What are you then? Besides an egotistical prick?"

"Hah. Hilarious," I retorted dryly, "I'm an elf."

"Where's your ears?"

"Hidden," I replied, "I don't want the extra attention from the public. I mean, I already do from my looks alone."

"Oh just shut up, will you?" Harry frowned. "I'm a wizard."

"Like you can do all of that fantastical abracadabra magic for real?"

"Yes."

I whistled. "So you're a real life version of Gandalf. That's kind of cool."

"i guess so," Harry smiled, "it definitely has its perks. Don't you elves also have magical properties?"

"Not really... at least, I was never told so," I replied, "is there a way to test it?"

"Maybe. Honestly, I don't know a whole lot either. I was raised up by human foster parents."

"Basically we're both a bit oblivious to magic then," I muttered, "that's great."

"I-I'm sure Tom Riddle knows more about it!"

"Why would a grim reaper know anything about magic?"

"I don't know but we ought to try at least."

"I suppose. Here's hoping your assumption is correct, Potter."

* * *

| _H's POV_ |

"How much longer until we reach America?"

"Approximately two more hours. We'll be there before you know it," Tom reassured me as he adjusted his grip holding me to him as he flew through strong currents of wind.

"Okay. What is the plan once we get there?"

"I've already sent an emergency signal to the American zone magically," he explained, "they should all meet in New York City which is where we are heading to right now. The next stop will be Canada. Afterwards we will regroup with everyone in London. Hopefully we have enough members to defeat the enemy."

"You keep talking about the enemy but you never delve deeper about it. Why?"

"I'll answer that in front of everyone in London. It is a very complicated matter to discuss; I'd rather do so where it is most effective, my apologies."

"I see. Fair enough, I guess."

"Do not worry. I believe we will be able to pull through," he said confidently.

I nodded and didn't pry any further. I had a feeling I wouldn't reach many conclusions out of him.

"I promised to protect you and I do not intend to break that. You have only lived for so long, it'd be unfair for your life to end now," Tom added with a softer tone, "there is still much to do and the world needs you."

"What?"

"Your blood has many special properties. You could potentially become the Queen of Earth if you desire to. You are linked to every single human being on this planet and with that power... you have stuff under your sleeve that has been buried deep down with every one of your ancestors. You need to rekindle your original you and restore it."

"How?"

"Reconnect with a past lover."

I blushed and felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I sputtered out, "W-w-what?!"

"You heard me the first time."

"But... what?"

"You have a choice between fine specimen such as myself and Blaise. Not so much of a problem."

"Still! What exactly do you mean by _reconnect_ , huh?"

"Intercourse. Sex. You know, the like," Tom answered casually and somehow my face turned even redder, "also, not a bad idea. I've been told I'm the best by many."

I nervously laughed. "Real lovely."

"Yes it is. I think you would enjoy it, Hermione," he whispered into my ear and it tingled as his warm breath caressed my skin, "you did before and I think you will now."

Definitely flirting with me. Ahhh, what do I do?!

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the read! Please do review more so I'm reminded to update this daily!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Abracadabra**

| H's POV |

"Hey, wake up," a soft voice tickled my ear as I stirred in my sleep.

I grumbled at whoever it was to shut up and instead a musical laughter surrounded me, followed by a gentle tap on my shoulder. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes and gasped. There were skyscrapers everywhere and people hustling in big swarms on the sidewalks and a few jaywalking across the busy streets. It was full of life and business. I have never seen a place so congested before.

"Welcome to New York City," Tom said and I stared back at him in awe.

"We're here already?... How long as I asleep for?!"

"An hour or more," he smirked, "looked like you needed since you were snoring a lot."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "It's perfectly normal to snore!"

"Anyway, I've set a time for us all to meet as you were catching up on your beauty sleep," Tom continued, "they should be here in ten minutes or less."

"Where are we anyway? Besides New York, I mean."

"The Carlyle. It's a hotel."

"I can see that much," I observed the tourists walking in and out, lugging their baggage behind them, "looks like this hotel is doing well for business."

"Very much so. And, fun fact, it is also run by a non-human being," Tom added, "he has been around for at least a century. I tend to not get along with the old geezer but he is quite the intellectual."

"I see."

"You have to be to survive the cruelty of this human world," he muttered bitterly, making me want to question it but I remained silent and nodded in response.

"Tom Riddle?"

A young man with very messy hair and big glasses approached Tom with a huge grin on his smile. A stoic platinum blonde person around the same age of him stalked behind, observing the place with obvious scrutiny.

"You sure this is the place, Potter?" He sneered.

"Yes and yes," Tom put on a charming smile that did not reach his eyes. "I am Tom Riddle. And you are?"

"Harry Potter! It is a pleasure to meet you, sir!" He extended his hand and Tom shook it firmly, continuing to smile.

"And this is?..."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said and looked at Tom with an unreadable expression.

"Nice to meet you, Draco."

"Likewise."

"So, where is the rest of the people?"

"You've arrived early," Tom answered, "rest assured, there should be more coming briefly."

"Should? The world is on the brink of extinction and the one who's planning to save us all doesn't even know who's coming?" Draco raised his voice, causing some of the people nearby to glance at him. "Some kind of planning you got here, Riddle."

"No need to be hostile," he narrowed his eyes. "We all have one common enemy. Let's not make them within the same team."

"Whatever," he crossed his arms, "I'm going to get a coffee to get through all this bullshit."

"Don't mind him, he's had a rough... time recently," Harry said sheepishly, as we all watched him saunter over to the nearby cafe.

"I can tell," I laughed lightly. "So what are you, Harry?"

"A wizard."

"Oh, that's super cool! You can use magic and stuff?"

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his disheveled locks, smiling, "I'm still learning though so don't expect anything too extravagant."

"Understood. I didn't even know I wasn't human until a few days ago," I replied, "you're not alone."

"Glad to hear. Your accent, it's different than American."

"Oh, I'm British."

"You mean you came all the way from Britain?!"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to do it in a few hours? A flight is at least ten, excluding security!"

"Magic," I chuckled, "you should be familiar with that concept, no?"

"Ah, I forgot. My bad."

"No worries."

"Guys..." Draco marched back, gawking at the window. "You-you might want to _look at_ **_that!_** "

All of us whirled around and I nearly jumped at the sight.

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review! I'm open to any ideas as well so feel free to tell me :)


End file.
